The World in Ruins
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Perry and Doof are captured by the 2D Doof, what will happen, Includes destroying Perry's phone again, Perry brakes his ankle but it heals over the story, Later, he breaks his arm during the battle.


Doofenshmirtz was sleeping under a warm and blanket, he woke up and checked his mail and saw something shocking, he saw a box, he opened it and found a cassette tape, a training set, he put the cassette in his 1994 cassette player, he just heard chatters of a platypus, he needed his key to that, Perry, he was the only one he knew who could translate it into English.

Back in a small rom in a place bought by the OWCA where agents can relax and spend together.

Perry,Pinky,Peter The Panda were sitting on a table while eating a cheese and salami pizza, Perry and the rest of them heard a buzzing sound, Pinky told Perry in his own language "Haa Ha Ha Tyas.." which only Perry could transalte, it meant "Perry, Your phone is ringing"

He went outside and got on the same link with Doof, he only told Perry about something coming in the mail but didn't tell what it was

Doof called Perry immediately, he took out his hover car and reached the purple building which looked like Ferb's head.

Perry knocked on the door, Doof pulled him in quickly but saw something unusual, he saw that Perry had a cast on his right leg, he said "Sorry, I forgot you hurt your leg from the previous week", Perry remembered that day on which Doof had a magnet thing from the first episode for the third time, This time while pushing the tin foil away, due to too much force, he sprained his ankle, it would heal within 5-6 days, he was getting it off today within 2 hours, he needed crutches at specific times, in that case, he got foldable crutches, Perry took support of some things to walk to the box, Perry was shocked to see what he found, he felt that his eyeballs were going to pop out of his eye sockets, he lost balance,fell on the floor and passed out

~1 hour later~

Perry gained consciousness and found himself on the sofa, he had a water bag on his head, his sprained ankle was carefully put on a pillow, he saw Doof on the TV watching something, he got up from his laying position to a sitting position on the sofa and make his usual noise, Doof noticed him and said "Oh, Perry The Platypus, I see you are awake."

Perry saw his crutches and went with Doof outside, they were in Doof's car, they reached the drug store", Perry stayed in the car since animals were not allowed in the store

He fell asleep, he went in his REM sleep stage.

When he woke up, the world was in ruins, there was a huge hole on the car roof, it looked like a huge monster or something like that punched it, the D.E.I was noticeable from 2 miles because of its immense height, its top part had literally collapsed on itself, the drug store roof collapsed on itself as well, the windows in the car were shattered, the engine was damaged, the car had many scratches, the left back door almost fell of its hinge, Perry suddenly felt an earthquake, he saw that Doof was on the driver's seat, it looked like he was dead but Perry could feel his pulse,

Perry got on the driver's seat while carefully placing Doof at the back and his leg. He put on the accelerator with his other leg in a crisscross style, he reached the hospital, it was destroyed, it was like the whole of Danville was destroyed by something like a meteor, there was only one way left, he had to do CPR on Doof, he did mouth to mouth with Doof which felt gross to Perry since this was sort of like kissing, he gained consciousness and said "Perry, we have to run away from here, I prefer we go separate", Perry agreed,

He felt something, his leg was fixed, he took off his cast,

He whistled to call his hover car, it didn't work, Doof said "It is not coming, now what?, the building is very far from here", Perry gave a 'I have a back-up plan' look, he took out his phone, dialed 2013, his hover car came flying there, Perry climbed in it and went home to see if something happened to his owners, the house was fine but looked abandoned, Perry kept thinking, "What the heck happened here today?"

He was on his hover car when suddenly it happened, something happened, it was revealed to be a Doof from the second dimension and his Norm Bots, the Norm-Bots chased Perry, he kept hitting the accelerator to its maximum, it was like a night chase, He slowly lost control, One Norm-bots successfully shot the fuel tank, strange noises came from the machine, it sounded like 'Fart noises', One robot came inside of it, Perry set it on auto-pilot to the OWCA office, he began fighting them, that Norm-Bots pinned him to the base of the vehicle, the Norm-Bot jumped out and threw the hover car into a hard wooden wall.

There was silence, Debris flew everywhere upon his collapse, there were cracks on it, he fainted, Perry felt like he would die, he was bleeding from some places

When he woke up, he was tied up with Doof in a room with no windows, there was a blender in the corner, the walls were worn out, the room stank, there was 2nd Dimension Doof, Doof from the 1st Dimension was awake, The 2D Doof said "Well, well, well, we are in the cell room, we have to take all your communication tools, wait just like they did on that TV sow, Perry thought 'Oh well, they will just take them away in a room, we break out and get them back, just like always', 1D Doof said "You don't mean it!?"

He said "Yes, I do!", 2 Norm-Bots stripped Perry off all of his gadgets, he took Doof's 'nothing', he didn't have anything, the Norm-Bots blended all of the tools and destroyed every tool Perry had, Perry thought 'There goes everything'

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
